Ninth Grade Damns
by Sasuke10
Summary: What happens when two new people suddenly appear in Bathory? One seems depressed and crazy beyond all understanding; and the other is mysterious and cocky. Plus, Henry's cousin is moving in. Damn, Ninth grade is gonna be a year full of all new beginnings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I guess it was about two years ago now that my world cracked in to milions of pieces like a glass mirror. My life cracked slowly, though, and not fast and with the minimum amount of pain. I suffered the maximum amount of pain as each crack separately split, until eventually my entire life cracked to pieces. I had nothing left to hold on to. Nothing I wanted. My life slipped from my fingertips surprisingly easily, though painfully.

I was eleven when my world started spinning rapidly around me in dizzying speed. I lived in Arizona still. I had two of the greatest friends you could ever hope for. We would do anything for eachother. We were family. I was the oddball in the group though... I always have been. I guess you would consider me goth, though I wasn't. I guess you might consider me goth now, though. Anyway, my best friend, Jason, was probably the happiest, go-lucky kid you could ever find. He was funny, and happy.

Until his parents found out that they had to move to Colorado that summer. When he was told that, he turned quieter. Darker. He was pissed off more and more everyday. He wouldn't laugh or smile anymore. He never contributed to conversations. It killed me to watch him crack so painfully, and so obviously too. It would have helped if he had been able to cover it up. But Jason had never been able to do that well at all. Ever.

My world had spiraled down then, and came to a jerking halt that gaveme whiplash when one night we were in the park. Just hanging out, and simple words slipped out of his mouth that made me want to crawl in a hole and never come out. Three simple words that I used on a daily basis, but for different reasons.

"Sam, I'm suicidal."

Since then, I've never looked or thought about Jason the same way. I pleaded with him every day not to kill himself, I talked to him everyday, and I was afraid not to talk to him for a day, because I didn't know what might happen. My dad worked in the Coast Guard, so that summer when Jason moved to the cold, cruel, isolated town of Pagosa Springs, Colorado; I moved back to my hometown: Mobile, Alabama.

I hadn't been born there, but ever since I was two I had lived there until we moved to Arizona when I was eight. Anyway, I lost contact with Jason my seventh grade year. Everything in Mobile was going fine, so I never thought about it much. We were friends on Facebook, which he never really updated.

And then my mom died.

When my mom died a few months before school left out, everything changed. I was more resigned, more of a recluse. I went to school and that was all I really did outside. I stayed home. Played video games and read books and that was about it. I was looking through old photos one day, and I found a picture of me and Jason. Everything changed. I instantly grabbed my cellphone and went on Facebook. I found his number and texted him. I didn't hear anything for an hour or so, and then he texted back.

He texted back, and that was all I could ask for. My suicidal best friend was still alive.

We stayed in contact. He had changed alot. He was on weed. He was a juggalo. He fought and hurt people for fun. He cut himself. He was still suicidal. He had been charged for assault. He was nothing like the happy, carefree twelve year old boy I remembered.

But he was Jason, and he was alive. And that's all that I cared about.

Over the next year we continued talking, and we shared each other's pain. I became more distant at school, and I became more violent. I got suspended from school for cussing a kid out, which was a bunch of bullshit. And then I was expelled from that same school for beating a kid up. And then, as if it couldn't get worse, my dad died. He was on a flightin a helicopter one day, when it malfunctioned and crashed in the Gulf of Mexico. He died on February 15.

He died on my fourteenth birthday.

Things changed. I was thrown in to a foster family. Contact from Jason stopped. I feared the worste.

And then one summer morning, I got a call from his mom.

He had killed himself. He had made a noose and hung himself in his own room, but he had written me a letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry things had to happen this way. You were the best friend a person could ever ask for. The worste part about this is that I love you. I mean, truely, honestly loved you. I haven't seen you for two years sure, but I know I love you. More than mere words on a slip of paper could ever hope to express. I don't know if you feel the same way or not, but I hope I was a part of all of that drama you said you had. My only regret with and for you is that we never saw each other after we moved._

_Love, Jason._

What made this pain so much more acute and focused on me was the fact that I loved him too. I had realized it, but I had always wondered if it was fake or true. I hadn't known until then.

Things spiraled down worse from there. I tried taking my own life twice, and was thrown in to the asylum both times because of it. I hated my life. I wanted it to be over. I cut myself off from the world. I ignored all of my friends, and my family. I was moved to a different foster home, and then skipped between more until there were no more in or around Mobile. Only about a week ago did I find out I would be moving to Bathory to live in a different foster home.

So now my life, a living nightmare with no shards in my mirror left to crack. My body is just a living shell, holding the emptiness that used to be joy and happiness. I believe in the supernatural. I always have. I believe in aliens and ghosts, and I'm fascinated in mythology like vampires and werewolves. Sometimes in life I make a list in my head of truths, to discern myself from the world and thoughts that I'm not sure are true. Call me crazy I guess, but I could give less about what you or anyone else thought of me.


	2. The Beginning of My Impending Doom

**Chapter One: The Beginning of My Impending Doom**

**(Sam's POV)**

The wind swirled around me, sending my black hair dancing in the breeze. Today would be my first day at Bathory High after moving in to that new foster family full of retards. I now had an older foster brother who was a Junior, and a younger foster brother in seventh grade. I already knew I would despise this family, and I had been with them for less than a week. Their house was nice, but it was suited only for the four of them. However, they had built a shed type building in the back, big enough for a bedroom, and that was now where I lived. I could decorate the interior however I wanted as long as I paid for it, which was awesome.

Anyway, I sat at the top of the stairs leading to Bathory High, leaning against the wall of the school. There was still like an hour in a half left to go before school, but I wanted to avoid my stupid foster family at all costs. My raven black hair smacked my face, emitting a growl from my throat. I whipped my right hand up to swipe my hair behind my ear, before popping in my IPod to blare my music in to my eardrums and begin the process of blasting my brains out.

I had raven black hair that went to about the middle of my neck, with neon blue streaks through it. I had side bangs that covered my left eye. My skin was pale and ivory, and my eyes were an unnatural deep black. I wore a pair of dark, dark blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt that had red writing that read: 'Caution: I bite.' The writing however, seemed to drip further down the shirt. Over this shirt, I wore a plain, black hoodie. My feet were covered in black converse. I wore a silver ring on the pointer finger of my right hand which had a bloodred garnet shaped in to a teardrop planted on the top. I wore a necklace with a silver chain that had a black angel's wing. This necklace, however, was only half of one. The other half was a white angel's wing, but when these two were put together they formed a heart. The other half was buried underneath the dry, crusted desert ground in Arizona with my dead love, Jason.

I blew and popped a bubble from the bubblegum I was chewing, nonchalantly blasting my brains out to _Shut Up _by Simple Plan. I leaned my head back against the school wall, made sure to loop my arm through my bag and sit on the top of it, so that the zipper to my bag was now underneath me. I made sure to do this as my purse was in my bag, and I was also prone to fall asleep early in the morning if I listen to music.

And sure enough, I slipped in to sleep not a moment later just as the chorus to my song ended.

I dont know how much time passed until I woke up, but all I remember was waking up to find my skyscraper of a new foster brother towering over me, shoving my leg with the toe of his shoes. He had brown hair with yellow streaks that turned his hair in to a weird golden-honey color. His skin was tanned, and he wore a pair of regular jeans followed by a black muscle shirt and a blue hoodie. He wore a pair of blue tennis shoes too, and his emerald green eyes seemed to pierce in to your soul at time.

"C'mon, Sam. You'll be late to class." He growled, which surprised me. He seemed to be the teddy bear type of guy at his house.

And then I saw why as a group of his friends came walking by with him, sucking him in to their group and walking away. He was trying to appear tough at the beginning of the new year so no new punks would try messing with him. I don't know why anyone would try anyway. Like I said, he was like a skyscraper. I sighed and focused in on my IPod, wondering just what song was playing now. I smirked when the chorus played, knowing instantly that it was _Lose Yourself _by Eminem.

I took a deep breath, before pushing myself to my feet and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I pulled a slip of paper out of my pocket, and unfolded it; reading off my schedule and locker number and combination. Once I had memorized my locker number and combination, I walked to remainder of the way to the doors of the school, and stepped through. I was instantly thrown in to the chaos and havoc that was evident everywhere on this fateful day: The first day of school.

A smaller kid, whom I assumed was a freshman, ran past me, his arm carrying a huge stack that consisted of books and papers and, wait. Was that a sandwhich? Well, he was going to have a very flat lunch today. ANyway, his toe clipped my foot, and he yelped as he tripped. I reached out and grabbed the hood of his hoodie, and pulled him back so that he wouldn't fall and embarass himself. Lucky for him, the kid was able to hold on to his stack of crap. The kid looked at me with wide, deep brown eyes, and smiled thankfully.

"Thanks." He breathed, before scuffling away.

I then shuffled down the hall, scanning the lockers for mine. Once I came to locker 289, I dropped my bag on to the floor between my feet and unlocked my locker. I piled my books in to it, and shoved my bag in there after grabbing my wallet and sliding it in to my back pocket. I didn't carry a purse. I only kept it with me now because it had been a gift from my mom.

Obviously she hadn't known me that well.

I pulled out my schedule again and examined it. Ugh. Health was first period, and then History was next. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the books for said classes, before trudging down the hall. When I entered the room for health, I flushed deep red instantly. What the hell was this guy trying to do? Scare everyone from having sex in high school? Ugh. As I tried ignoring the posters and models and crap I flopped in to a table in the back, sinking in to my chair as far as I could.

Only then did I remember I was chewing gum and listening to my IPod, which was now blaring _Till I Collapse _by Eminem. I shrugged inwardly. Oh well, I was the new kid. THey could deal with it. Then something hit me. If that bastard of a teacher made me get up there and introduce myself to the class I was going to beat the shit out of someone. Kids filed in to the room, none really catching my attention except for one boy.

He was as pale as me, maybe a little more or less. I couldn't tell. He had raven black hair too, and his eyes were as black as midnight. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, and one word slid in to my thoughts. Goth. This kid _had _to be goth. But I shook myself mentally. That was how everyone else viewed me. Maybe I was goth. Maybe I was just being stupid about it and tried convincing myself that I wasn't goth.

Anyway, the kid was definetly embarassed at being in here too, and when he saw that I had taken the seat furthest in the back and away from the teacher's desk, he sighed and settled for the seat next to me. The bell rang after everyone filed in, and the teacher stood up from his desk and went to the front of the room. He cleared his throat loudly, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. It was deathly silent, and I fought the immense need to bust out laughing as I was sure everyone in the classroom could hear my IPod just as Eminem yelled "But fuk 'em!" in _Not Afraid_. The teacher then stared me down for what seemed like forever, and consulted his clipboard, at what I assumed was a roster sheet.

"Ah yes, Ms. Carter. Well ma'am, we do not allow student to listen to their IPod's in class." He said, and as I shrugged he seemed to notice me chewing my gum. "Or to chew gum." I growled inwardly. Were kid's not allowed to do anything here that would keep them from dying? Apparently not.

I stood up, and as I crossed the room to the garbage can to spit out my gum I unhooked my IPod from my ears and slid it in to my pocket for later. As I flopped in to my seat the teacher cleared his throat again.

"Yes, well. I'm Mr. Cartel. This year we will be exploring the human reproductive system and the importance of g-g-g-go-gonads." He finally choked the word gonads out and I had to bite my tongue with incredible force not to laugh.

After Health, the day dragged on until lunch. When I entered the lunch room and grabbed myself a cheeseburger, I sat down at an empty table. Luckily, i had brought a book to read for once I was done eating, and after I finished my cheeseburger I began reading about vampires. I didn't look up, until the boy from Health class flopped down at the table. When I looked up, however, I was surprised to find one of the popular kids sitting with him. What was his name again? I had second period with him. I knew that much because he had been late to class and was forced to sit in the seat next to me.

So what was his name? Henric? Heins? Something like that. One question sat on the tip of my tongue though: Why would a popular sit with a goth? Be friends with a goth for that matter. Suddenly, a group of two freshman and maybe a sophomore descended upon me. The freshman boy had silver hair, and the freshman girl had long black hair. Both wore thick black eyeliner, and then the sophmore boy had spiky black hair with red highlights and tips, also wearing black eyeliner.

Goths. Or atleast, part of them anyway.

"Hiya!" The freshman girl said, smiling at me.

"Hi." I replied, shutting my book.

"I'm October. This is Kristoff, and then that's Viper." She said, motioning to the freshman boy and then the sophmore boy.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Sam." I replied, painfully aware that my voice was monotonous. Wow, I really _was _a downer nowadays. Maybe emo explained me better than goth.

October looked at Viper questioningly, and when the boy nodded October leaned in closer to me and whispered in to my ear.

"Every night around 11 we meet up outside the school. You can come and hang out with us if you wanna. It'd be fun." She whispered, and the next thing I knew, the group of goths stood up and were walking away, but not before October could flash me a last minute smile. She seemed nice enough, but could I really have just been invited to hang out with a bunch of goths at midnight? I sighed inwardly, and glanced up to find That pale goth kid and the popular looking at me, mostly the popular.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and snarled. "What?"

The popular smirked. "Wow, first day and already the freakshow's talkin to ya, Jarod must not really care about his rep." Jarod was my older foster brother, and I would have been surprised to know that this popular knew him, but, then again... Jarod was a popular too. So no surprise there.

I shrugged. "He shouldn't care. It's a foster family, I'll be gone in a few months anyway." I opened my book up, and began reading again. I was so immersed in the world of vampires that I didn't notice the popular slid down the bench on his end of the table, before it was too late and he had snatched the world of mythology painfully away from me.

The kid looked at the cover and smirked. "Check it out, Vlad. She's reading about vampires. Believe in all of that mythology crap, huh?"

I glanced at the pale kid. So his name was Vlad huh?

"Anything to make me stand out. Being a freak of nature, to me, would be cool." I growled, leaning over the table to snatch my book back. When the popular held it out of my reach, I snarled and slammed my foot in to his shin under the table, causing him to howl in pain, before I snatched my book away.

"What's wrong, Henry?" A new voice asked from behind me. My eyes widened in shock. I was normally well aware of my surroundings. How could someone have snuck up on me?

I spun around to find a tan kid who looked like he was related to the popular kid, Henry. He had blonde hair and was muscular. REALLY muscular.

"Nothing, Joss. Just talking to our new friend, Sam." Henry growled, the sarcasm ripping from his tongue.

"I didn't start it."

"I'm not the freak of nature."

At that, Vlad visibly flinched. I raised an eyebrow at him, before getting to my feet and began stalking away, but that Joss kid grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Sorry, just ignore Henry. He can be a real idiot." Joss said, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, he's also a real jerk when it comes to winning something." Vlad piped in, smirking.

"You guys are just jealous because I totally own you at _Race to Armageddon._" Henry laughed.

"_Race to Armageddon? _I totally own at that game! Bet I could beat you down in ten minutes flat!" I laughed, and Henry raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Yeah right. Everyone at this table knows I'm the master at that game."

"Everyone but the new girl in town who has unknown skills."

Vlad and Joss were smiling, obviously pleased that me and Henry were no longer fighting. Henry smirked confidently.

"You're on." He laughed. I laughed too, and we spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing. I don't know if this was meant to be or not, but I might have just found my friends. Who needed a group of kids just like you when you had a messed up group with a goth, a popular, a jock, and an emo?


	3. The Other Newcomer

**Chapter Two: The Other Newcomer**

**(Anonymous Person POV)**

I sat at the top of the high school as the wind swirled around me. My pants flapped in the wind as my feet waved slightly in the wind. It was too early for anyone to see me, nobody was out yet. And even if they did see me, I would know and I would disappear before they had the chance to take a double take of me. My black hair was blown away from my face, revealing my icy pale face and pitch black eyes. I unconcously scratched the mark on my left wrist, before getting bored and glanced around. Nobody was around, so I leaped off of the high school and landed on the ground in front of the doors lightly and effortlessly.

My stomach growled in hunger, sending my fangs elongated. I casually strolled in to the nearby forest, before sitting underneath a tree and formulating a plaan. A rather easy plan, for that matter. Yeasterday at his new school, the first day of school, had been surprisingly disorienting. He hadn't found that boy he'd heard so much about. Vladimir Todd. Well, I guess I couldn't call him a boy. He was my age after all.

I stiffened and peered through a bush as I heard the labored breathing of a jogger, and licked my lips hungrily. Quickly, I slid my hoodie off of my body, tossing it on top of backpack, and stepped out on to the sidewalk casually after the jogger had jogged a good distance. She was female. Pale, brunette, green eyes. AB positive. Delectable. The perfect breakfast. So I followed her silently. She led me to her house, which was small enough for only one person to live there. Perfect. A single AB positive. I continued a ways down the street after she walked in to her house, before slipping in to a random house's backyard, and ran between the backyards as fast as I possibly could.

When I came to her backyard, I walked to a window in the back, and examined the inside, though it was covered with drapes. I growled, and decided to take a chance. I grbbed the bottom of the window, and pulled up, only to find it locked. Of course. So I threw in some of my supernatural strength, and forced the window open, though as quietly as I could. I slipped in and closed the window silently behind me, finding that the woman was not in the room that I was.

Perfect.

I listened for any signs of her knowing someone else was in the house, and when I heard none, I smirked. I listened, and heard the creak of a faucet turn on further down in the house, and then the running of water. So she was either in a kitchen or a bathroom. Most likely the later as it was in the back of a single story house. I silently walked out of what I assumed was her bedroom as there was a bed, and glanced out in to the hallway. There was a light glaring from underneath a door at the end of the hallway, and there was a door with no light at the other end of the hallway and a door directly across from me.

Silently I slipped in to the room across from me, and glanced around the room. There was also another bed, though more dust was accumulated around here. A guest room then. I then slipped down the hallway and in to the unaccompanies room at the end of the hallway. It revealed a bathroom. I then walked down the hallway calmly, and pushed open the door that led to the woman in her kitchen rather noisily.

She emitted a loud gasp and spun around to face me. She stood in front of a sink, with a dishwasher right next to it; and a stove on the other side of it. I smiled, revealing my fangs. Her heart thumped faster and I sighed.

"Don't worry. It'll be quick and painless." I snarled, before leaping at her, hitting her shoulders with my hands and her legs with my feet, sending her sprawling on the kitchen. Her head slammed on to the tile and knocked her out cold before she could ever emit a scream. I then lowered my face to her neck, bite down, and sucked mouthfuls of greedy blood. My stomach rumbled in pleasure, and as I began sucking her dry, a plan formulated in my mind, and I released my bite on her. She fell to the kitchen floor, unconcious but alive. Good. Now she was my drudge, my human servant. Plus, she had a house and she was an adult.

Perfect.

I sighed in contentment and glanced at a clock that was mounted over the sink. It was 6:30. About an hour and a half before school started. Plenty of time for me to get my stuff out of that forest and move in. I glanced down my shirt, and growled in annoyance at the bright red blood that splashed and dripped down it. Rolling my eyes, I quickly stepped out of the front door and ran as fast as my vampiric speed would allow, reaching my bag and hoodie. I threw my hoodie on and slung my bag over my shoulder before running back to my new house.

When I entered I took the unoccupied guest room, finding an empty drawer and dumping the clothes in my bag inside. I slipped my hoodie off, followed by my now ruined white T-shirt, and threw them both on the floor before walking back in to the kitchen, bare-chested, to find my new drudge finally waking up. She looked at me, and just smiled. I smirked back, before sighing.

"Ok, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Jacey." She replied casually, as if she had known me her whole life.

"Ok, Jacey. Do you have a sister?"

"Yes...but she never comes around. I haven't spoken to her in years."

"Perfect." I said, smirking. "Aight, here's the story: I'm your nephew. Your sister and her husband died in a horrible accident, and I was the only surviver, and thus you took me in. You are now my legal guardian. Believe this story and die for it if the need arises." I ordered, and she nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I need to get new clothes this weekend." I added, when she nodded, she then looked at me quizically.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Adam." With that I went back in to my room, threw on a new white shirt, my hoodie, scooped my now empty bag up, and began the journey to school.

* * *

The day dragged slowly and painfully by, until lunch. I glanced around the room, suddenly concious that I received weird looks from every kid. Maybe it was because I was one of the three new kids who suddenly appeared out of thin air. But I swore it was because they knew I was dangerous. I walked to one of the tables in the back, only occupied on one end of the table by three boys and a girl, all of whom didn't seem to care about me.

I glanced down at their end, and noticed that the girl and one of the boys were the two other new kids in town. I looked back out at the crowd of high schoolers. Wondering exactly which of them was Vladimir Todd. I didn't know what he looked like or acted like. All I knew was his name and that he was a Pravus. I didn't even know if he had a mark- I'm an idiot. A complete and total idiot. Maybe he didn't have a mark of Elysia, and I might not be able to reach him, but it was worth a try just in case he did.

I crossed my arm in front of my chest casually, and reached out across the cafeteria with my blood, searching for Vladimir Todd. I was surprised when I reached him and found that he was only feet from me. I blinked and glanced down the table at him without moving my head. The ghostly pale kid with black hair and black eyes. Wow, I was an idiot for not seeing it before.

Deciding to mess with the kid, I spoke in to his thoughts with mine.

_Hello, Vladimir Todd._ My voice echoed through my head, and I had to bite my tongue from keeping myself from laughing as Vladimir jumped in surprise at my voice.

"What's wrong, Vlad?" The girl asked. Her voice sounded sweet, like honey. I berrated myself. I wasn't here for a relationship.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Vlad answered.

_Who are you? _His voice raced through my head.

_I'm closer than you think. _I replied. With that, I leaned forward, moving the sleeve of my hoodie up on my left arm high enough that he could see my mark if he looked, which he didn't.

_Who are you? _He repeated, causing me to sigh inwardly.

_Look down your damn table. _I growled, and out of my peripheral vision I saw him casually look down the table at me as the girl went in to some account of something. He saw me, and glanced down at my wrist. His eyes widened considerably.

_What do you want? _He snarled defensively. And then the bell rang causing me to smirk.

_Only to get to class on time. _With that I stood up, letting my sleeve fall over my mark. I walked casually out of the cafeteria and to my next class, causing me to groan. I had Health with Mr. Carter now, greaaaat. As I slid in to one of the seats in the middle of the classroom, I glowered at the teacher when he walked to the front of the room and the bell rang. I groaned inwardly, before suffering through the last few hours of the day.

* * *

The bell rang releasing everyone from school. I dropped my bag in to my locker. Praise the Lord for idiot teachers who didn't notice that you were doing all of your homework for that night in their class. I shoved my hands in to my pockets and walked out of the school, pulling my IPod out and popping in my right earphone, letting the other one dangle in front of me. I pressed the shuffle button after turning it on, and smirked as Linkin Park blared in to my ear through the earphone.

As I slid down the sidewalk calmly, I snarled in fury as I was ambushed by two idiots. I can't believe I hadn't noticed them earlier. One grabbed my hair and shoved me around the corner of the school in to an alley as the other grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. They shoved me against the wall of the alley, and I realized who they were. They were the two bullys all of the freshman at school were scared of. Bob and Tim, right?

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled. I would have, could have, and almost killed them both then and there, but then I'd have to cover the kill up and I was just to lazy to do that right now.

Bob smirked, and glanced at Tim. "Ya think we should teach this freak the rules, Tom?" Oh, that was their names. Bob and Tom. That's right.

"I dunno, Bill. Think we should?" Tom asked. Oh! Their names were Bill and Tom! Ok! I had it now.

"I think we should." Suddenly, my eyes flashed to Bill's face, but pain flashed up my face as Tim's fist connected with my face. I snarled and flashed my leg out, kicking Tim back and forcing him to slam in to the wall on the other side of the alley. Bill looked at me, fear suddenly sparking in to his eyes. I smirked at my sudden thought, and smiled a wide, toothy grin as I let my fangs shoot out of my gums. Bill yelped in fright, stumbling away and releasing me. He turned to Tim and pulled his friend up, before they scrambled away. I closed my mouth and let my fangs shrink back in to their gums, before walking calmly out of the alley.

My stomach growled in protest at letting the easy snacks run off, and I sighed. My laziness would be the death of me one day. I'm sure it will be.


End file.
